


diamonds

by nowrunalong



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: Buffy and Satsu, the morning after. It goes a little differently this time.





	diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cori_the_bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/gifts).



“Remember when we robbed that Swiss bank?” Satsu says, rolling over to face Buffy. “And you found that huge fucking diamond?”

“It was _so_ sparkly,” Buffy says.

“Yeah,” Satsu agrees. “But the light reflected onto your face. That was all I could see.”

“Really?” Buffy asks. She props herself up onto her elbows and looks at Satsu with a curious, open face, wanting to hear more.

Satsu smiles. “Even in a room filled with millions of dollars worth of treasure…” She stops and looks away, embarrassed. “This is silly. I know you don’t… look at me like that. I need to get over you."

“You did that last night,” Buffy says, grinning. “Get it? ‘Cause I was under you, so you were _over_ me, and—”

“Got it,” Satsu says. She smirks, but it fades quickly. “Did we just make a big mistake? I’m never going to forget this. You.”

“Me either.”

“Yeah,” Satsu says, “but for you—it doesn’t mean the same thing. ‘Cause you’re not…”

“Gay?” Buffy guesses.

“I was gonna say ‘in love with me’.”

“Oh.” Buffy’s quiet for a moment, thinking. “I’m not _not_ gay,” she says.

“I know,” Satsu says, smiling.

Buffy shakes her head. “How can you? I didn’t even know!”

“How could you not know if _I_ knew?”

“Can I… I wanna try to explain,” Buffy says. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Buffy takes a deep breath and rolls onto her back. It’s easier to talk at the ceiling, sometimes. “There was another Slayer. Faith.”

“Didn’t she try to kill you?”

“Yeah. But before that… I think… maybe she loved me.”

“And you? Did you love her?”

“I can’t remember,” Buffy says honestly. “I can’t remember how I felt, other than… different. We had this connection. It was like nothing else I’d felt before, and I just assumed it was ‘cause she was a Slayer too. But I think maybe…” She shrugs. “And then there’s Willow.”

Buffy feels Satsu stiffen next to her and reaches out to take her hand as she continues to speak.

“Willow came out in college. When I realized she was dating Tara, I felt… abandoned. It was different than when she was dating Oz. Like, Willow likes girls now, but she doesn’t like me. I think I was jealous.”

Buffy sits up then, pulling the blankets across her chest as she rest her back against the headboard. Satsu follows her lead, sitting up next to her, hip-to-hip under the sheets.

“Do you still like Willow?” Satsu asks.

“I don’t know,” Buffy says. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause I like you, silly.”

“Yeah,” Satsu says. “Friends forever, right?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You’re the one who said you don’t want to tell anyone about us. That pretty much spells out ‘one night stand’. Ma’am.”

“Don’t ‘ma’am’ me,” Buffy says. “At least, not in this context, ‘cause it was hot when you…” She stops and huffs out a breath, a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Satsu says. “Really, Buffy. I wasn’t expecting you to fall in love with me. It can be a one night thing. A good memory.”

“I don’t want it to be!” Buffy says, suddenly emphatic. “Last night? With you? It was amazing. _You’re_ amazing. You’re amazing, and you love me, and—and can you blame me if I want to keep that to myself for just a little bit, ‘cause I need to process this, but also think about it all day without Xander asking questions, ‘cause you know he’s gonna, and—”

“You don’t?” Satsu says incredulously. “I mean—you do? Want to be with me?”

“I think so,” Buffy says. “Yeah.”

A slow smile grows on Satsu’s face as Buffy’s words sink in.

“You want to be with me, but you want to keep me to yourself for a few days.”

“Uh-huh!”

“And, uh. What were you planning on doing with me?” Satsu asks. She lets go of the sheet she’s holding over her chest and leans in to kiss Buffy behind the ear.

“Uh,” Buffy says. “Mmm. I was thinking maybe… we could do a little training…” Satsu’s hand moves up Buffy’s inner thigh underneath the sheets and she breathes in sharply. “A little, mm… reading? Do you like… books? Dawn gave me one about… ah! The history of.. hmm… jujutsu.”

“Sure,” Satsu says, kissing Buffy’s collarbone. “Are you gonna keep that sheet there?”

“Maybe,” Buffy says, and Satsu laughs. “It’s just different,” she continues. “And new, and precious.”

“Precious?”

“Like a diamond,” Buffy grins, and drops the blankets.


End file.
